Dure vie que celle de majordome
by Transmer
Summary: Quand un délire avec Alfred devient une fanfiction, c'est Robin qui en souffre...
1. Chapitre 1

Dure vie que celle de majordome.

Auteur : ï.

Résumé : Quand un délire avec Alfred devient une fanfiction, c'est Robin qui en souffre...

Disclamer : Batman et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Il est des jours où je regrette ma vie de majordome... Aujourd'hui en fait partie. Ces derniers temps, je trouve maître Bruce étrange, surtout dans ces ordres. Hier, il m'a donné une listes d'objets à aller acheter dans un magasin appelé sex shop. Grand dieu, je n'imaginais pas que ce genre de commerce puisse exister. Et je préfère ne pas me rappeler la honte qui m'a assailli lorsque je suis passé à la caisse, les bras chargé de ces "articles"...

Déjà cela, et aujourd'hui un ordre encore plus étonnant : aller prévenir maître Bruce lorsque maître Dick rentrerais, et ce sans avertir ce dernier. Je doit dire que je ne peut pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, toutefois il est de mon devoir de ne rien dire et d'obéir. C'est peut être le plus triste dans ce métier.

Tout à mes pensées, je ne m'aperçois du retour de maître Dick que lorsque la porte de la Batcave s'ouvre. Le temps de le rejoindre et il est déjà descendu de moto, enlevant le masque qui fait de lui Robin. Comme d'habitude, je me tiens à sa disposition.

-Bonsoir, Alfred. Tu peut me faire couler un bain ?

-Tout de suite, maître Dick.

Et aussitôt je me dirige vers l'une des salles de bains. Tandis que l'eau coule, je vais toquer à la porte de la chambre de maître Bruce.

-Oui ? Ah, Alfred, fait-il en me voyant entrer.

-Maître Dick est rentré, il est partit se doucher.

-Très bien. Reviens le voir lorsqu'il retourne dans sa chambre.

-Entendu, maître Bruce.

Un peu plus tard, alors que je m'attèle au repas de ce soir, j'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Comme je le pensais, c'est maître Dick qui sort de la salle de bain, torse nu et une serviette autour du cou. Aussitôt la porte de sa chambre fermée, je m'en vais vers celle de maître Bruce, où ce dernier m'autorise à entrer dès que je frappe.

-Le jeune maître Dick à regagné sa chambre, monsieur.

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase qu'il s'est déjà levé, un sourire de satisfaction aux lèvres.

-Très bien, merci Alfred. Ah, et, ajouta-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir après une courbette, peut-tu m'apporter les menottes.

-Bien sûr, maître Bruce.

Allons bon, des menottes maintenant. Enfin bon, je suis bien obligé d'obéir. Aussi je vais chercher un plateau en argent que je recouvre d'un napperon à dorures et sur lequel le dispose le "jouet" en question, rangé avec tous les autres "accessoires" acheté la veille dans une armoire sous clef.

Je me dirige vers la chambre de maître Bruce mais c'est devant celle de maître Dick que je trouve ce dernier. Très vite, il s'empare des menottes en me remerciant puis entre dans la chambre avant d'en fermer la porte. Décidément, je donnerais cher pour connaître la pensée de maître Bruce...

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le diner mijote tranquillement, mon nom résonne dans la demeure. Lorsque je me rend dans la chambre de maître Dick, d'où provient l'appel, je me trouve face à un curieux spectacle : mes deux maîtres sur le lit, totalement nus, et maître Dick ayant les mains attachés contre les barres métalliques de sa tête de lit. Cela dit, je ne laisse rien paraître de mon étonnement en demandant à maître Bruce ce qu'il désire.

-Alfred, le tube de lubrifiant.

-Bien, maître Bruce.

-Alfred, non !

Je sort de la chambre en jetant un regard désolé à maître Dick. Il devrait pourtant savoir que je ne peux désobéir aux ordres de maître Bruce.

Aussi je récupère le plateau en argent et vais déposer sur le napperon l'objet demandé par mon maître. Lorsque j'entre à nouveau, ce denier est en train de caresser le membre de maître Dick, qui pour sa part alterne gémissements de plaisir et "non" pas très convaincants. Le temps de tendre l'objet demandé à mon maître et je me retire.

Dans le couloir, je dépose le plateau sur une desserte libre à quelques mètres et me décide à attendre devant la chambre, dans l'attente d'autres ordres. Je repense à la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister. Je doit avouer que je n'aurais jamais cru cela de mes deux maîtres. Cela dit, ils font ce qu'ils veulent ; qui plus est je n'ai en aucun cas mon mot à dire.

Mon prénom retentit à nouveau. J'attends quelques dizaines de secondes pour ne pas que l'on pense que j'espionnais et entre. Cette fois ci, maître Bruce à plusieurs doigts à l'intérieur de maître Dick qui font des vas-et-viens. Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps sur cette scène et attend les ordres de mon maître.

-Alfred, le vibromasseur.

-Bien, maître Bruce.

Je sort de la pièce et récupère le plateau pour aller chercher l'objet. Cette fois maître Dick n'a rien dit. Je suppose qu'il s'est résignée : je ne peux pas lui apporter mon aide. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre, la situation n'a pas changé. Le temps d'accomplir ma "livraison" et je sort de nouveau pour attendre à quelques pas de la porte. L'attente est cette fois plus longue que précédemment. Par moment, j'entends des cris, malgré l'épaisseur de la porte et la distance que j'ai avec celle-ci. Lorsque j'en vient à me dire qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi, mon nom retentit encore. Résigné, je regagne la chambre. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter mentalement "des tortures".

-Monsieur ?

Seigneur Dieu, la scène qui me saute au yeux est affreuse : maître Bruce faisant des vas-et-viens avec le vibromasseur à l'intérieur de l'intimité de maître Dick dont le visage exprime tour à tour douleur et plaisir. Sur le torse de ce dernier, sa propre semence qu'il n'a sans doute pas pu retenir.

-Alfred, joint-toi à nous.

-Maître Bruce, je ne suis pas sûr que...

-Alfred, c'est un ordre.

-Bien monsieur.

Aussi je vais les rejoindre sur le lit. à la demande de maître Bruce, je me dévêt, rouge de honte. Je doit avouer que l'excitation de maître Bruce est communicative puisque je suis moi aussi en pleine érection. Ce dernier retire le jouet de l'intérieur de maître Dick, le jette au sol et s'installe allongé sous maître Dick, qu'il pose sur son ventre. Puis il me dit de coller mon sexe au sien pour une double pénétration. Maître Dick s'affole tandis que j'exprime quelques doutes. Il nous fait taire et m'ordonne d'obéir.

Puisque tel et son désir, je pose mon sexe contre celui de maître Bruce, qui dégage une certaine chaleur. A sa demande, je prend nos deux membres en mains tandis qu'il se saisit de maître Dick par les fesses et le soulève au dessus de nos deux sexes. Lorsque j'aperçois l'orifice de maître Dick, je me dit que cela ne rentrera jamais, où alors au prix de grandes douleurs. Pourtant maître Bruce installe son partenaire sur le bout de nos membres, qui pénètrent en lui d'environ un demi centimètre. Une fois sûr que ni mon membre ni le sien ne s'enlèveront, maître Bruce lâche maître Dick et, pire, appuie fortement sur les hanches de celui-ci qui s'empale dans un hurlement. Comme je le pensais, c'est rentré, mais pas sans douleur. Je suis sûr que maître Dick souffre affreusement à l'heure qu'il est. Cela dit, je doit reconnaître qu'il fait bon être en lui...

Maître Bruce me demande alors de me déhancher en rythme avec lui. Ainsi soit-il, je commence des vas-et-viens avec maître Bruce, suivant son rythme et ses modulations. Maître Dick gémis de plaisir, il n'en faut d'ailleurs pas longtemps pour qu'il libère encore une fois son extase qui atterrit en grande partie sur mon ventre. Quelques déhanchement de plus et c'est maître Bruce et moi qui nous libérons en lui à l'unisson. Nous nous effondrons tous les trois sur le lit, hors d'haleine mais tous au septième ciel.

Après quelques minutes de repos, maître Bruce se retire. Je fais de même. Il détache maître Dick qui semble inconscient, ou du moins déconnecté de la réalité.

-Alfred.

-Maître Bruce ?

-Allonge toi sur moi.

-Monsieur ?

-J'ai envie d'un second tour.

-Mais, maître Bruce, vous voyez bien que maître Dick n'est plus vraiment parmi nous.

-Je sais, c'est pourquoi je te demande de t'allonger sur moi.

Mes quelques protestations suivantes n'y feront rien, je vais vite me retrouvé sur maître Bruce qui rapidement va me préparer en introduisant un doigt lubrifié en moi. Après une première crispation, je vais me détendre tandis qu'un deuxième puis un troisième doigt vont se rajouter et se mouvoir en moi. Enfin maître Bruce, très impatient, va me pénétré sans passer par la case vibromasseur et commencer à se déhancher. Maître Dick, qui jusque là dormait sur l'autre coté du lit double, va venir me rejoindre, ravi d'inverser les rôles. Comme je le pensais, la double pénétration est assez douloureuse, mais bien vite c'est le plaisir que domine. J'ai l'impression que le moment où ils se libèrent en moi arrive très tôt mais je suppose que c'est par ce que j'étais alors dans une tornade de plaisir, un plaisir bien trop court, d'ailleurs. Nous nous affalerons tous les trois, complètement épuisés, mes deux maîtres encore en moi, avec la promesse de bien d'autres parties de jambes en l'air de ce genre.

Finalement, ça à du bon d'être majordome...

Dure vie que celle de majordome : FIN.


	2. Fanfic' délire ou les réac' des persos

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 02 :Dure vie que celle de majordome.

**Robin :** Waouh, chouette baraque !

**Batman :** Alfred.

**Alfred :** Monsieur ?

**Batman :** Ce manoir est plus grand que le manoir Wayne.

**Alfred :** Effectivement, monsieur.

**Batman :** il faut que je l'achète !

**Robin :** Ça y est, le coté milliardaire prend le dessus ! Tous aux abris !

**Odd :** Oh, c'que vous pouvez être bruyants ! Z'êtes pas tout seuls je vous signale !

**Ulrich :** ...

**Batman :** Vous êtes les propriétaires ? Combien, le manoir ?

**Odd :** Non, on est des locataires... Comme vous en fait... Le prix, c'est avec l'auteur qu'il faut discuter...

**F.Y. :** Quelqu'un à dit le mot "prix" ? *très intéressé*

**Robin :** C'est pas possible d'être avare à ce point ! O.O

**Batman :** Combien ?

**F.Y. :** Plus que tu pourras me payer... Mais on est pas là pour parler de ça ! Vos réactions, les nouveaux arrivants !

**Robin :** J'ai mal, et va falloir que tu comprenne le concept du viol : c'est pas toléré !

**F.Y. :** Viol, viol, tout de suite les grands mots...

**Alfred :** Il n'était pas consentant, donc techniquement parlant, c'est bien un viol...

**Robin :** Ce qui t'as pas empêché d'y participer...

**Odd :** J'veux pas dire, mais tu véhicule de drôles d'idée dans tes fanfic' : nous on se sert pas de capotes, eux ils se violent... T'étonne pas si tes lecteurs finissent en tôles...

**F.Y. :** Mais euh ! Vous vous allez vous faire dépister, c'est un bon truc ça. Et pis bien sûr qu'il faut se protéger et pas commettre de viol, c'est évident.

**Robin :** Alors pourquoi tu nous le fait faire ?!

**F.Y. :** Bah pasque c'est des fanfic', ça cause pas de problème, du moins pas trop.

**Robin :** Eh ! Et nous alors ?! Tu connais la Déclaration des Droits du Personnage fictif ?

**F.Y. :** Non, et je veux pas connaître, sous peine de quoi la moitié de mes fics disparaissent...

**Odd :** La moitié ?! Me dit pas qu'Ulrich et moi aussi on va subir un viol ou autre ?! Hein ?

**F.Y. :** Bah... euh... c'est à dire que... en fait... normalement... si tout ce passe bien... non, pas de viol ! Content ?

**Odd :** Mouais *se méfie*

**Robin :** Au passage, on s'éloigne du sujet. Bon, les réactions des deux autres, ils ont aimé, on avait deviné. La suite, c'est quoi ?

**F.Y. :** T'essaies de boucler ce chapitre vite fait ou quoi ? O.O Bref, la suite : normalement, c'est encore Code Lyoko, le one-shot Petit déstressant pour grand patron éreinté (vive les longs titres...). Mais j'hésite avec autre chose donc je sais pas trop. J'ai une autre fanfic' en tête qui serait un one-shot aussi. donc sondage : on retrouve les deux autres de Code Lyoko ou de nouveaux personnages ?

**Odd :** Nous, nous, nous !

**Ulrich :** Nous.

**Robin :** Des nouveaux ! J'en ai marre d'être seul dans le rôle du violé...

**Odd :** Moi aussi je suis violet... *mort de rire*

**Ulrich :** Odd...

**Batman :** le manoir, le manoir. Ah, c'est pas ça ? Bon bah des nouveaux...

**F.Y. :** 2 voix pour Code Lyoko, 2 voix pour la nouveauté... Alfred, tu départage ?

**Alfred :** Eh bien, si maître Bruce m'autorise à voter, je suis pour les nouveaux aussi.

**F.Y. :** Bon bah adjugé vendu... Donc on se retrouve après...

**Robin :** Eh, attend, c'est qui de quoi tes nouveaux ? Et c'est quel titre ?

**F.Y. :** Pour le titre, j'en sais encore rien... Oui, je sais, sans commentaires. Quand aux persos, sans vous donner les noms, ce sont des personnages de ma série de jeu préféré : Golden Sun *bave*.

**Tous :** connaît pas.

**F.Y. :** Bande d'incultes ! Ignares ! Malpolis !

**Robin :** c'est quoi le rapport ?

**F.Y. :** Bon, vous me saoulez... Bref, prochaine fic donc, Je sais pas quel titre, avec les personnages de Golden Sun : Obscure Aurore ! A la prochaine, et vous cinq, là, pas de bêtises hein !


End file.
